The Lonely Ballerina
by SonamyFan16
Summary: Tikal, a professional ballet dancer is getting ready for one of her biggest ballet performances in her life, until a little misunderstanding can go a long way and leads her to complications and misunderstanding in her relationship with her boyfriend, Knuckles. Can something change her mind after ballet performance? Read and Review.


**Again I was inspired by a short scene from Winx Club season 5 episode 25, where Bloom and the other girls are supposedly exercising by doing ballet. It was the scene where the girls start dancing and Flora and Helia make up for the misunderstanding of another fairy by the name Crystal had caused misunderstanding and tore their relationship apart. This is another one shot. Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi and company Rainbow.**

The Lonely Ballerina

A light orange echidna was dancing along with her friends to practice for a performance she will be performing thousands of other mobians. She was clad in a light pink ballet tutu that covers her upper part of her lower body and also covered her chest where it was strapless. Her locks were put nicely in a bun on her lower part of her head and one lock on each side were the only ones not tied into a bun.

She tries to jump and do the move she is supposed to master for one part of the performance, however, she kept messing up because of the fact, her mind wasn't focused on the ballet performance, but more on an issue that has been on her mind from a two weeks earlier.

She gets back up, to try again as she tries to jump and spin in order to land perfectly, however she tripped and fell over.

Her friends, Amy, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze all were worried about Tikal. Tikal was one of the best ballerina dancers they know, but they knew something was bothering her because of the way she is messing up perfecting her parts for the ballet performance coming in a few days.

Tikal has been worning herself out, but the 4 other girls couldn't pinpoint what was bothering their friend so much.

A few hours later

The girls finished their daily practice in the dance studio and were in the locker rooms changing back into their regular outfits. As they were changing, Amy went up to Tikal and asked her, "Tikal are you okay."

"Yes I am fine, what makes you think otherwise," Tikal replied back raising her eyebrow.

"Because you usually are confident in your ballet skills, but these past few days, you aren't perfecting your moves and skills," Amy replied.

"And also the fact you aren't usually smiling whenever you are doing ballet practice with us," Cream added.

"As well as the fact you keep falling down when you are usually landing perfectly after you do your spins and small jumps," Blaze added.

"Well, I guess I just feel tired is all, had a rough few days," Tikal replied hoping her friends take her lie.

"Tikal we know you are lying," Rouge said as she eyes her with suspicion.

"I-," Tikal starts to say.

"Did something happen with Knuckles or something," Blaze asked knowing it could be that.

"No," Tikal said quickly with confidence.

"Tikal we know it is that, you can't hide it," Amy said as Cream nods in agreement.

"It's not," Tikal says as she bursts out in annoyance and quickly changes out of her ballet outfit and puts on her regular clothes and carries her bag and runs out the door.

Tikal runs out of the dance studio as tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Oh boy, I would feel the same way if I was in Tikal's shoes," Amy said as the four other girls were frowning and nodding their heads in agreement.

"I hope she knows that Knuckles would never truly do that to her," Blaze added.

"Yes even though I never dated Knuckles, but I know he is at least smart enough to never hurt Tikal's feelings," Rouge said.

"But we have to understand Tikal misunderstood the situation is all," Cream said.

"But we will see how Knuckles will solve this issue, I really want to help make things right and resolve this misunderstanding," Blaze said.

"Yes I agree, I hope he can solve it," Amy said as the girls all hope Knuckles can solve the misunderstanding.

Back to Tikal was running back to her house she was crying even more. She just couldn't believe what she was saw two weeks ago and has been ignoring her boyfriend, Knuckles because of that incident.

She was pretty hurt from what she saw and wished she never saw what she saw.

_Flashback_

_Tikal was on her way to see her boyfriend, Knuckles and give him a ticket to her ballet performance that was coming in two weeks._

_She was confident her boyfriend would say yes, although he never had a liking to ballet, but she knows her boyfriend loves ballet when she performs and dances, because he told her that she is so elegant and graceful and dances with an emotional appeal._

_As she walking to the shrine of Angel Island where her boyfriend resides because he was the Master Emerald's guardian as it is his duty to guard the Master Emerald from anyone who will use it for any evil purpose._

_She arrives at the shrine to see Knuckles, her boyfriend talking to another girl who was another echidna who was the color of light green, who seemed to be flirting with him and talking to him. Tikal's heart was tearing into a million of pieces as she saw Knuckles taking out a ring and showing it to the other echidna as she was staring at it with happiness._

_Tikal concluded that Knuckles was cheating on her and just proposed to that other echidna without telling her they should of break up. She throws the ballet ticket on the floor and runs away with tears in her eyes._

_Knuckles turns and sees that his girlfriend ran off and goes after her, since he assumes that she misunderstood the situation. He was about to go back up the shrine, however he stops and sees a ballet ticket and picks it up._

_He realizes that Tikal came by to give him the ticket to her ballet performance he was to attend._

_End of Flashback_

Tikal arrives back at her house as she closes the door and walks up to her room and closes the door. She continues to cry, until she hears a knock at her door, at first she didn't want to answer the doorbell because she wanted to be alone right now, but the knocking was sincere.

Tikal sighs as she goes downstairs to open her door and see who it was that was knocking at her door. She opens the door to see Knuckles whose face was full of concern because he witness seeing her run off 2 weeks ago when she was going to give him the ticket.

"Tikal, you haven't called or text me back for the last two weeks," Knuckles said.

Tikal faces her head away from him as she was crying a bit.

"Tikal how come you haven't called or text me back, I want to know why," Knuckles asked as Tikal stay silent.

Knuckles grips her shoulders and asks her again, "Tikal, please answer me, I am your boyfriend, you know you can tell me anything." Tikal continues to sob softly and she faces him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Tikal I need to know, I want to comfort you and make you happy, but I can't do that unless you answer my question," Knuckles said.

"Because, I know you don't truly love me," Tikal said softly.

"That isn't true, I love you and I always will," Knuckles said as he hugs her gently but Tikal pushes him away.

"Tikal please answer my question," Knuckles asked again as he tries to walk toward her as she walks back.

"Tikal I love you more than anything, please tell me why you haven't called me or text me," Knuckles said.

"Just leave me alone," Tikal screams as she tries to push Knuckles to the door, however Knuckles was stronger than her and pushes her to the wall in a corner.

"Tikal, I don't know what is wrong or what is bothering you, but please tell me," Knuckles said with concern in his eyes.

"Because I know you are cheating on me with another girl," Tikal yelled as she pushes him out the door with all the strength she had and slams the door in his face.

Tikal cries even more as she goes to her room and cries herself to take a nap.

Meanwhile Knuckles who was just outside her house was frowning but was confused to what his girlfriend said to him about him cheating on her with another girl.

Knuckles leaves her house saddened that he couldn't get the answers he was hoping to get as he decides to go ask his girlfriend's friends. He was walking around the city in hopes of finding the other girls and after a few minutes he finds the other girls sitting in a café with their boyfriends.

He enters the café and sits at the edge of the group of girls and guys.

"Hey guys," Knuckles said with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Knuckles what's wrong," Sonic asked as he held Amy by her waist as Amy nods in agreement with her boyfriend.

"Something is wrong with Tikal," Knuckles replied.

"What do you mean," Tails asked with curiosity.

"It's just Tikal hasn't called me back or text me back for 2 whole weeks," Knuckles said.

"Well maybe she is busy with practice and other things," Silver answered.

"As if Tikal isn't always busy, but I think it could be something that is bothering her," Shadow suggested.

"Actually there is something that is bothering her," Blaze spoke up.

"Yes there is, Blaze is right," Rouge added.

"Really do you girls know what is wrong," Knuckles asked since the girls knew what is wrong with Tikal.

"You see Knuckles it happened two weeks ago as she told us that she was going to Angel Island to give you an exclusive behind stage ticket for the ballet performance coming in a few days now, but then she said she saw you and another echidna talking to each other and were holding a ring out to her and she said it seems like you were going to propose to her," Amy replied.

"So she thought I was cheating on her with another echidna all because she thought I was going to propose to her," Knuckles said.

"Yep and now she has been pushing herself so much these past two weeks because of it, but we knew something is wrong because of the fact she kept messing up on her ballet moves and Tikal never messes up on any ballet tricks and moves ever," Rouge added.

"Yes we try to console her about it earlier but she denied even though she has been trying to avoid it or even worth talking about the problem," Cream said.

"Wow, Knuckles you have to make things right," Tails said as the other boys nodded in agreement.

"I know," Knuckles replied.

"Anyways Knuckles why were you showing a ring to another echidna anyways," Sonic asked.

"You see I was going to keep it secret for quite a while until I worked up the courage to ask her," Knuckles replied as he blushes a bit.

"What do you mean," Silver asked.

"Silver it is pretty obvious," Blaze said.

"It sure is," Rouge added.

"Yes it is," Cream added.

"What is it," Silver asked.

"Silver, Knuckles was going to propose to Tikal," Amy answered for all of the girls.

"Oh I see, but how long did you have the engagement ring for," Silver asked.

"Well for three weeks," Knuckles replied.

"Then you got to propose man, I am sure she will say yes, once you clear the misunderstanding," Sonic said.

"Yes I agree," Shadow added.

"I am sure she will be super happy," Amy added as she was sighing in happiness

"You know Ames you will get your chance soon," Sonic replied as he winks at her.

"Oh stop it Sonic," Amy replied as she giggles and cuddles into his arms.

"But we agree with Sonic, you must clear the understanding first before you propose," Silver said.

"I must think of a way to clear the misunderstanding and propose to her," Knuckles said.

"Hmmm," the guys were thinking of a way to clear the misunderstanding.

"I got it," Tails said after a few minutes of all of them brainstorming of a plan for Knuckles.

"What is it," Knuckles asked Tails as the others were wondering as well.

As Tails explained to them the plan as Knuckles and everyone else were ready to put the plan in action.

_A few days later_

The ballet performance was ready to start and Tikal was getting a bit nervous of the performance.

Tikal practiced hard to master all of her parts for the ballet performance. She was getting ready as the performance was about to start.

Tikal was wondering her friends were acting so different than usual as they didn't have time to hang out with her the past few days, but she shrugged off the feeling as she saw the girls come in to get themselves ready for the performance.

"So are you ready girls for the performance," Tikal asked them as she smiles.

"Of course Tikal," the girls all replied.

"But I must know, what were you girls doing these past few days that you didn't have time to hang out with me," Tikal asked them.

"You will see," Rouge said.

"Yes later you will understand," Amy added as Blaze and Cream nod their heads in agreement.

"Umm on then," Tikal replied as she just shrugs off her friend's weirdness.

It was already time to start the performance as the girls went out of dressing room to perform the ballet performance they have been practicing for.

The girls wait behind the curtains as the announcer tells a summary of the ballet performance and what it is about and the performance starts.

The first few bits of the performance was just a bit boring because the minor characters were just introducing the setting of the story.

Tikal was awaiting her part of the performance since she was the main character and when the music starts for her to be introduced, she goes out there to do her part.

As she enters onto the stage right from the corner of her eye, she saw Knuckles who was in the front row along with the guys wearing tuxedos as they smile seeing her perform on stage, especially Knuckles who was smiling.

Although Tikal was still bothered by the incident that happened two weeks ago she focused on performing on stage as she focused and was able to nail the move she kept messing up on.

_2 hours later_

"Tikal you did, you managed to nail the move you kept messing up on during practice," Amy said as the girls nod in agreement.

"We knew you can do it," Blaze added.

"Yep, but we will head out now so you can be alone with him," the girls said as they quickly changed out of their ballet outfits and left the dressing room.

Tikal was confused to what the girls just told her, a few minutes later her boyfriend entered the dressing room as soon as she dressed in her nice dress.

"Tikal, your performance always amazes me," Knuckles said as he handed her a bouquet of white daisies.

"Thank you Knuckles," Tikal replied as she blushes as her boyfriend gave her the bouquet of daisies.

"Tikal I want to take you somewhere special right about now," Knuckles said as he holds her hand and leads her out of the dressing room.

"Ok then," Tikal replied unaware of where her boyfriend is taking her.

As they were walking around the city holding hands Tikal was curious to where her boyfriend was taking her.

"Knuckles I am curious to where you are taking me," Tikal asked.

"You will see," Knuckles said as he smiles at her.

Tikal was puzzled the whole time they were walking to wherever Knuckles was taking her.

15 minutes later they arrive at a park where there was a picnic table and the two sat on the seats.

"Umm Knuckles why did you take me here," Tikal asked.

"Tikal I want to talk to you about the incident that happened two weeks ago," Knuckles said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Oh," Tikal replied as she was about to break down again.

"Tikal you are misunderstanding what you saw two weeks ago," Knuckles starts to say.

"What do you mean," Tikal asked as she looks at him in confusion.

"You see what you saw she is a close friend of mine is all and I never cheated on you, I was asking for her advice on what I was going to do tonight," Knuckles replied as he blushes.

"Huh, I don't understand," Tikal replied as she looks at her boyfriend.

"Because I was going to-," Knuckles starts to say as he kneels down on one knee and takes from his pocket a black box that revealed an engagement ring that had an emerald jewel in the middle of it.

"Knuckles-," Tikal starts to say as tears were coming out of her eyes as she realized her misunderstanding.

"Tikal, you have made my life complete by being there for me and showering me with love and affection I know I can't get from any other woman. I only love you and I will always love you, we have been dating for three years now and I know I am not complete unless I am with you. So will you marry me?" Knuckles asked with confidence.

"Knuckles, I don't know what to say," Tikal replied as she was crying more.

After a few minutes of crying Tikal nods her head as she managed to say a small yes as he smiles and carries her and swings her around as she screams in happiness.

After he spins her around he puts her down and takes the ring out of the box and puts on the ring on her left hand on her ring finger and kisses her as she continues to cry as her tears were tears of joy.

After their kiss she said, "I am so sorry Knuckles for doubting you and misunderstanding the situation."

"It's ok Tikal I forgive you," Knuckles replied as he hugs her to comfort her. As soon as that was said they heard from behind them, "CONGRATULATIONS," from behind them they see all their friends cheering for the newly engaged couple.

Tikal was shocked to see all their friends there as she saw Knuckles grinning at her, and then Tikal realized that Knuckles knew about this set up.

"Congratulations man," Sonic said as he pats Knuckles back.

"Yea you weren't nervous at all to propose to her," Tails added.

"Oh stop it you guys, deep down I was nervous," Knuckles replied.

"Congrats Tikal," Amy said.

"Now you know Knuckles wasn't cheating on you," Rouge said as she teased Tikal and Blaze nudges her to cut out the teasing.

"You girls knew all along huh," Tikal said as she eyes them suspiciously and smiling.

"Yep we sure did," Cream added.

"Anyways congrats again girl," Blaze said.

"Thank you and the party was if I am correct was to-," Tikal starts to say.

"Yep it was to celebrate our engagement," Knuckles says as he holds his fiancée in his arms.

"Knuckles I will never doubt you again," Tikal replied as she snuggles into her fiancé's arms and kisses him.

"Let's get this engagement party started," Sonic said as he signals Vector who is DJ to play a slow song.

Vector immediately puts on a slow song and Knuckles asks his fiancée, "So my beautiful fiancée will you honor me with this dance."

"Of course," Tikal replied as she was escorted by her fiancé to the dance floor that was set up as well.

Tikal puts her head on Knuckles shoulder and sways with him slowly as all their friends were watching them the whole time.

Knuckles whispers to her, "I love you." As Tikal whispers back, "I love you too."

They were still dancing until Vector uses the microphone and announces, "Alright everybody grab your partner and sway to this beautiful song."

Sonic knew that was a no brainer as he walks up to Amy and asks her and the guys all do the same as well to their respective girlfriends. And the girls each take their boyfriends hands and were led to the dance floor as well as they each were dancing around the engaged couple.

"Knuckles thank you and I am no longer the lonely ballerina," Tikal said to Knuckles as they were swaying.

"You were never a lonely ballerina, but you are an engaged ballerina," Knuckles replied as he kisses her softly.

**How did you all like that one-shot? Be sure to Read and Review. Again the inspiration came from Winx Club season 5 episode 25, the ballet scene in that episode. And again that does not belong to me, it belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow. I hope you all like it.**


End file.
